


quiet people piss me off

by Kittenixie



Series: deltarune fic series [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Apologies, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Gen, Selectively Mute Kris, a battle before + the apology at first, but i decided it'd be better to have context, canon divergence but only a little, figure out how to characterize these kids well, fix-it but only Slightly, i was only going to write like, light on the dialogue because i need to like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: The world isn't kind. Kris knows this as fact.But despite this, sometimes it's not as bleak as they usually believe.





	quiet people piss me off

**Author's Note:**

> [i have a deltarune/undertale server feel free 2 join that](https://kittenixie.tumblr.com/post/179840597289/hi-i-made-a-deltaruneundertale-server-were)

Kris was a quiet kid, though not for no reason.

Being near other people without their brother stressed them out. When they got stressed out, they couldn't talk. Doctors called it selective mute, they personally called it annoying. There were a few people they could talk to, for the most part, freely-- Noelle, their mom, Asgore, Kid, sometimes Alphys. Maybe even other people on a good day.

The day Kris was sent to get chalk with Susie was not one of those days.

Even if it had been, little could stress them out quite as much as being alone with a known school bully, their classmates looking at them like they already had one foot in the grave as they left the room. Even as Susie slammed them against a locker, making them wheeze and practically play dead, they couldn't bring themself to cry out. If they made a loud enough sound, Alphys would come out and help them. But their voice never came.

They were sure they were going to die that day when Susie opened her jaws wide, sharp teeth much too close to their face for any sort of comfort. But instead, she just dropped them, closed her mouth, and went on to get the chalk.

Even if they'd have to do this whole project on their own, they were honestly happy to have survived the encounter.

They didn't even consider bailing. They just walked behind her, silent.

 

* * *

 

It took them only a good few minutes to warm to Ralsei, much to their surprise. He had a friendly, familiar vibe to him that made Kris’s guard drop naturally. They even hugged him pretty soon after meeting him. It felt more like a reunion than a first meeting. Still, they didn't dare speak until Susie had gone off on her own.

Thankfully, Ralsei did the vast majority of the talking when it was needed, allowing their interactions with Susie to be slim to none. Until, of course, the dreaded moment when Susie had to rejoin the party. Ralsei seemed a little worried about their silence after that, but was polite enough not to point it out.

“We should show Susie how to ACT,” he advised, smile visible under the shadow that constantly hung over his face. “I'm sure she'd like that!” Kris wasn't so sure about it. Especially not when they had to give the order. It wouldn't be hard to get Susie angry with them. Then they might end up with a missing face.

There was also, of course, the issue of giving her the order. They couldn't exactly speak to her, and they were technically the voice of the party. Instead, they mumbled what they wanted her to do to Ralsei, who helpfully relayed it to Susie.

She didn't listen. They didn't expect her to.

 

* * *

 

After a certain point, they started to get used to her again. After all, their face was still intact. They even managed a few words here and there, which seemed like a surprise to Susie. Ralsei was ever helpful, sticking close to them and offering them moral support. It was nice.

Though, once they ran into Lancer and Susie made it a point to lift him up and threaten him, their voice left again. The next battle had the whole party suffering due to Kris’s inability to give orders, but luckily Ralsei warned the Darkners about Susie before anyone got hurt. Chalk up another failure at what they called 'leadership', but oh well. Nothing they could do about it now.

 

* * *

 

When Susie got Kris and Ralsei out of the jail cell, the only thing they saw in her expression was guilt.

Actually, close up, they saw a similarity in their appearances. Both she and they hid behind their bangs like a mask, keeping eyes hidden. Eyes were the windows to the soul, after all, and maybe they both had something to hide. But even still, the fact that she wasn't smiling or in a careful neutral expression was telling enough. The corners of her mouth were lowered slightly-- not quite a frown, but it was clear enough to Kris that she wasn't happy.

Their chat in the elevator was a surprise to them. Susie would actually listen? To _them?_ They guessed they couldn't complain.

Susie stopped on the way out of the elevator, glancing back at them with an unreadable expression.

“I'm counting on you, Kris.”

 

* * *

 

Ralsei and Susie had both caught on to their situation, it seemed. Ralsei usually helped out with any shopping so they wouldn't have to speak directly to the shopkeep-- even Susie did that sometimes, which they appreciated.

They could talk around Susie now. It was a relief for them.

Still, there were those times where she would make her trademark drooly face or even just open her mouth too wide and Kris’s mouth would snap shut like a bear trap. She and Ralsei always noticed, always glanced at them in confusion, maybe even worry, when they didn't give orders in battle. It made them feel even more guilty for it.

They shouldn't be scared of someone they're starting to consider a friend. They shouldn't be worried that she'll suddenly snap and pick them up just like she did earlier that day. But they were. Every time they saw those teeth, they just… froze. They couldn't help it. They never could.

_“It would be a shame for her to have to bury her child.”_

At some point, the three were resting, Ralsei settled a few feet away, fiddling with their scarf, Kris leaned against a wall, staring into space. They felt a firm hand on their shoulder, saw Susie’s face, and instinctively flinched.

“We should talk,” she said simply, courteous enough to remove her hand from their person. She didn't wait for a response, turning and heading a little further from Ralsei. It felt just like earlier. They were on death row again.

Still, they followed her.

It wasn’t too long of a talk.

“You're scared of me.”

“No, I'm--”

“Let me _finish_ ,” she growled, making a slight motion that gave Kris a feeling she was rolling her eyes. “I get it. I mean, I was kinda saying I'd rip your face off earlier. And-- fuck’s sake, Kris, ease up, I'm not gonna tear your head off. Christ.”

“I'm sorry,” they replied reflexively, forcing themselves to relax a bit. Susie facepalmed, sighing deeply.

“Don't.” She paused, rubbing her face. “Look. I know I was a bitch to you. I know what I said, and I know that made you afraid of me. I'm not angry with you.” Kris tilted their head slightly, frowning. Susie sighed again. “Ugh. What I'm trying to say is, well… I'm sorry. It wasn't cool. You know I'm no good at this shit.” Still, Kris had fully relaxed, tilting their head up to make sure Susie could see their small smile.

“...You did fine. Apology accepted.” They offered a hand, and Susie snorted quietly before taking it into hers, minding her claws, and shaking it a little bit too roughly. Still, their mood didn't change, they were happy. Happy that Susie had changed. Happy that she had enough respect for them to do this. It was heartening.

They'd make this count.

 

* * *

 

Kris gasped in shock and pain as several spades shot into their side, knocking them over with ease. They were acutely aware of Ralsei crying out and Susie grunting in pain, though they couldn't really do much about it. The king had lied, tricked poor Ralsei into healing him, and now they were going to die for giving someone a chance.

They saw Susie force herself up, trying to stand, and the king readied another volley of bullets aimed directly for her, ready to take her out. Adrenaline took over them, and they stood, darting into action and letting their shield take the hit instead of them or their friend. Susie blinked at them in shock, then let out a sound of sheer fury as spades knocked into the both of them from the sides, knocking them down again.

They had to get up. They had to defend their friends. They struggled to find the will to stand.

It didn't matter. They were tossed across the floor like a ragdoll by a few more spades, and the king advanced toward them, dark look on his face. Good. Keep him distracted, Susie and Ralsei can get out. This won't matter.

“You're their leader, right? What's your plan, then?” He taunted with a sneer. They couldn't bring themself to reply if they wanted to. This was their plan. Take up as much of his time as possible. The king snorted in contempt, kneeling down beside them. “Let me tell you a secret.” He lifted them off of the ground by the collar of their shirt, hanging limply in the air. It was no use fighting now. The king grinned wide. Spades surrounded them, ready to fire.

**“Quiet people piss me off.”**

Suddenly, he dropped them gracelessly on the floor, where they could do nothing but wheeze softly in panic. They were confused for a moment, wondering how they lived, when their gaze met Susie.

“Don't touch my _friend_ ,” she growled low in her throat, brandishing her axe.

Susie saved them.

 

* * *

 

Susie and Kris woke up in the empty classroom, gathered themselves, and chose to just relax for a few minutes. They'd been through a lot, and Kris was still achy. They assumed Susie must be, too.

All was quiet for a few moments, then Kris spoke up. “I didn't thank you.”

“For what?”

“You saved my life, Susie. So thank you.” They glanced up at the reptile, small smile on their face. She only huffed, looking away.

“It was nothing. You’d do the same for me.”

After a while, they left the classroom together. Susie started to leave, then paused, turning back around. “Hey, Kris.” Kris tilted their head to the side to show their acknowledgement, and Susie walked back over, putting a firm clawed hand on their shoulder. Kris didn't flinch. With her bangs out of the way, they could see her kind eyes-- not something they would've expected of her. Seeing her smile like that would've made them go mute a just a few hours ago, they mused. It was nice that she trusted them enough to show her actual emotions, even if Kris still hadn't done the same.

“Let's come back here tomorrow, yeah?

Kris smiled.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> it really bothered me that susie never apologized for threatening to rip kris's face Off
> 
> anyways i'll probably be writing deltarune stuff now because toby owns my soul lol


End file.
